Standing on My Own Two Feet
by HYPA gal33355555
Summary: Sequel to Leaning on You. Two new smeets join the crew to drive everyone insane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Invader Zim…or the music, but I'm pretty good with the characters, right? Right? At least I know I'm good with Zaz and little Dib, 'cause they're mine.

So without further ado, I give you a new story with MORE drama, MORE romance, and…MORE ICE CREAM (then again, there wasn't any in the first story…Oh well!)

Ado ado ado ado ado ado ado ado ado ado ado ado ado (Hey! I said _without _further ado!)

"Really?" Dib asked. I nodded excitedly. "How long?" he asked. "Three." I replied. "How long have you known?" he asked. "One day." I said. "When should we tell them?" I asked. "How about we tell them after dinner?" He suggested. "That's too long…" I said. "We just have to set the table and eat." He said. "I know, but I'm so excited." I said. I sighed and went to the dining room to set the table. After dinner, Dib tapped his glass with his spoon. "I have and announcement. Errr…Ummm…Well…" He stuttered. I put my hand on his shoulder and stood up. "I'm pregnant." I announced. Everyone rushed up to congratulate us, even the smeets, once Gaz explained that we were going to have a baby.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…..…..……….

I remember how she had gotten me to propose. One day, while Tak was sleeping, I took care of the smeets for her and forced her to take the day off. While "Nanny" had the smeets, I tried to distract her by pulling off some flirty moves; since I was sure we both liked each other. When she found out, she sat me down and told me to repeat after her. "I'm sorry, Tak." She said. "I'm sorry, Tak." I said, lowering my head in shame. "I won't do it again, Tak." She said. "I won't do it again, Tak." I agreed. "Marry me, Tak." She said. "Marry me, Tak. Wait, wha-" I started, but she interrupted me with a kiss. When we broke apart, she said, "I accept your proposal." So here we are, with a smeet on the way. "Or two…" I said quietly. "Tak, are they twins?" I asked. "I don't know. There aren't any Irken doctors on earth." She said, looking concerned. "I have some Irken stuff that might help." Zim suggested. "Thanks." I said as he left. Realizing I had worried her, I insisted she go rest. "You will _not_ treat me like a child for eight months." She said, crossing her arms defiantly. "Eight months? Irkens are pregnant for eleven months?" I asked. "Yep." She said, plopping on the couch. "Gaz, how long were you pregnant?" I asked. "Ten months." She said, contrary to the "None of your business." I expected. "Okay then, in seven months I'm gong to be a father." I said, plopping down next to Tak on the couch. "Yep, now move." Tak said, pushing me over the arm of the couch. "That happens." Zim said as he returned, showing me a bandage on his arm. "Stop talking like I'm not here!" Tak shouted. "I like Tak better this way." Gaz said, smirking. "Good, get used to it." Tak said. Tak peered down at me, smiling sweetly. "Dib, I want ice cream." She said. "They say it's mood swings, I say they are constantly angry or sweeten up or cry to get what they want." Zim said. Gaz and Tak glared at him. He yelped and locked himself in their bedroom (A/N: The smeets sleep in Dib's homemade crib now.). "Errr…Heh, heh, heh…Let's get some ice cream, them." I chuckled nervously, hoping to distract them from Zim. "The smeets would probably like a walk, too. I'll put them in their strollers." Gaz said, but I could hear her mutter, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." When we got there Tak seemed less cranky, but more motherly. She insisted on carrying little Dib. We just walked along, until little Dib lunged at my ice cream, causing Tak to fall into me, so I dropped my ice cream cone. "Oh, I'm _sooo _sorry, Dib. We got the same flavor, so you can have mine." She said, begging me to forgive her. "It's fine. I was finished anyway." I said hastily, not wanting to part an angry, pregnant wife and her ice cream. I cleaned up the mess as Gaz chuckled evilly. Little Dib began to cry. Gaz ceased her evil chuckling abruptly and helped calm him down. "Dada." He said. "I think little Dib wants to say he's sorry, Dib." I said, bringing little Dib near him. Dib held out his finger so little Dib could grab it like Zaz did, but he burped up on it instead. "Oh, sorry, Dib." Tak said. "No problem." He said, cleaning it up. Zaz coughed. "I think Zaz is getting a cold, we'd better get home." Gaz said, demanding more than suggesting. "I hope not." I said, as I ruffled her antennae. Tak caught up until she was on the other side of Gaz. "I think Dib is getting used to being a father." She giggled. I blushed, but rolled my eyes like I didn't care. I begged Tak to go to sleep, but she complained of "not being sleepy." I bribed her with a back rub, because she loved those. Soon she was asleep, and I watched her breathe until I fell asleep, too.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…..…..……….

It's summer now (in the story). Sorry, it's kinda short. The next chapter skips a few months. Ohhh! Try my other story and tell me if it should be deleted (I don't like it that much). That's all I have to say, besides to read PurpleGhostSausage's stories. I SHALL MAKE YOU READ THEM BY PERSISTANCE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dib, something is wrong." Gaz told me. "What? What's going wrong? Are they okay?" I shouted anxiously. "They're fine, but we'll have to use an Irken gadget on the smeet." She said. I was amazed at how little she cared. "Which gadget?" I yelled. "When it's born, it'll be two years old." Gaz said. "Okay. That's fine as long as they're okay." I said, calming down. "The smeet's gonna have two heads!" Gaz said loudly. "What?" I shouted. She chuckled and left. I continued waiting with Zaz and little Dib. Zaz waited quietly in thought. "Are you worried about Mama?" little Dib asked. "Yes." I answered. "What are you gonna do if she dies?" "I don't know. "Are you gonna cry?" "I don't know." "Little Dib, stop talking like that!" Zaz sobbed.

Gaz came in. "It's a girl." she said, leading a two-year-old with blue eyes, blond hair, and green skin by the hand. "Um…Hi, I'm your dad, Dib." I said, walking up to her and extending my hand. She stared at it, and then looked up at me with her big, wondering eyes. She slowly grabbed my hand. I put her in the playpen. "This is your brother and sister." I told her. Zaz was too shy to say anything. Little Dib walked up to her, stared into her eyes, and pulled her hair! "How come _she_ has hair? I don't have hair." He said, examining the hair in his hands. She knocked him loose and replied, "'Cause I'm special." Then she stuck her tongue out. "Stop!" I yelled, lifting her up out of the playpen. She squirmed.

Gaz poked her head in. "Dib, they're twins." She said. "Twins? I didn't know they were twins!" I cried out in surprise. "Neither did we." Gaz said, "We think the gadget altered her twin." "The smeet will be a two-year-old?" I asked. She shrugged and left. I looked back at the two-year-old. "We don't have a name for you yet, do we?" I said, placing her on the floor. She just stared at me. "How about…errr…we'll just wait for Tak, your mom." I said. "Whatever. Can I have a cookie?" she asked. "Sure." I replied, "What kind?" "They yummy kind." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "OOOkkkaaayyyy…One 'yummy' cookie coming up." I said, heading for the kitchen. I hoped she liked traditional chocolate chip. When I returned, she was crying with a pencil holder at her feet. "I didn't mean to knock it over, Mr.…sir." She said, choking back a sob. Zaz was trying to comfort her and little Dib was having fun telling her how much trouble she'd be in. "It's fine…see, there. Here's your cookie. You can call me Dad, by the way." I said, picking up the pencils and handing her the cookie. Zaz gasped. I whirled around. Little Dib was just standing there with his mouth open. The other smeet was coughing and gasping for air. What had I done? "Are you okay? Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" I shouted, rushing up to her. It was only_ one _bite of cookie! She stopped abruptly and ate the rest in one bite. "Yum…good cookie." She said, rubbing her stomach. I just stood there, dumbfounded. "Wha…How…Why…Oh, never mind." I said, getting fed up with the whole thing.

What was taking so long? Gaz entered with a small smeet in her arms. I reached out to hold it, but she snatched it away. "Dib, Tak named the smeet Iz. Iz will be an infant forever." She informed me. "What…Why?" I asked. "It's his side effect." She replied. I gasped as I removed the blankets over his head. It was a little Irken with one _big_ difference. He had my scythe hair for an antenna. I held Iz up so the other smeets could see him. He saw Zaz first. As soon as he saw her, he opened his little mouth, and cried at the top of his lungs (A/N: That really happened. Plus, that was the loudest my baby brother ever cried.). Zaz frowned. "He's probably just hungry." I told her, pulling out a jar of baby food and spooning it into his mouth. "He's loud." Little Dib commented. "So were you, when you were that little." I said. "I don't remember." "Your brain was too small." "Are you calling me _stupid_?" "I don't remember when I was that little, either." I said. He sat down in thought.

"You can go see Tak, Dib." Gaz said, walking in. "Great!" I said excitedly. I pushed through the cold, metal door to the second room of the basement. Zim was sitting next to Tak's bed, and wiping her forehead with a cold, wet towel. He looked up and gave me a weary half-smile. Tak was sweating and her face was red. She was sleeping. "She should be walking in three days." "How are three 'people' going to take care of four smeets and an Irken for three days?" I whispered loudly. Zim shrugged. "I'll get Tak, Gaz can take care of little Dib and Zaz, and you get Iz and…what did you name the other one?" Zim asked. "Nothing, yet." I replied. "I was going to ask Tak." "You might want to go to sleep. You'll need all of your energy for tomorrow." Zim said. "Right." I agreed. I hoped the next few days weren't _too_ bad.

Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz Iz

A/N: I didn't feel like dealing with school, so we'll just say Tak couldn't go to school "In her condition" so Zim beamed information into their heads and mind-controlled the humans to believe they'd already passed school. The smeets decided to call Zim and Gaz 'Mom' and 'Dad', and Dib and Tak 'Momma' and 'Dada'. The personalities of the smeets are (in age order):

(2) Noname Ariel (my sister) a.k.a. the confusing one.

(1) Zaz Me a.k.a. The sweet one.

(1) Little Dib the opposite of Dib a.k.a. the evil one.

(0) Iz Alex (my baby brother) a.k.a. The annoying baby.


	3. Chapter 3

I sluggishly got out of bed and down the ladder. I stared sadly at Tak's bed and left to get the smeet's breakfast. I prepared some toast, eggs, and bacon. I heard some footsteps behind me. "What are you doing here?" I asked the unnamed smeet, who was supposed to be in the basement. "Zaz told Little Dib to tell Gaz to tell Zim to tell Momma to tell me to tell you that…" she started. "Yes…" I urged her. "Zaz wants a pony." She continued. "Great." I said.

I took her hand and lead her to the basement with the food. "I want a pony, Dada." Zaz said. "Zaz, you're not getting a pony." I said. "But…I want one." She whined. "No, you're not getting one." little Dib chimed in. They continued like that for a while. I rolled my eyes "Give me the bacon!" she said. "Zaz, you don't like bacon." I reminded her calmly. "I want bacon." She stated. "Whatever, here." I said, handing her the bacon. She made a disgusted noise and bothered me until she got the eggs. I sighed and shook my head.

Zim came in. "Gaz is sick. Tak suggested the name 'Xyra' for the girl." He said. "Xyra, Xyra." Xyra chanted. "Gaz is sick! I have to take care of four smeets myself!" I exclaimed. Zim shrugged and left. I grabbed another jar of baby food off the shelf and fed Iz. Xyra reached for the toast, but the plate fell off the machine it was on. Xyra started crying, the toast sticking to her head. I sighed, put Iz down, and picked up the pieces of the plate. The other smeets stared at Xyra. When I finished, I went to comfort and clean up Xyra, but when I got to her, she was happily munching on her toast. I went upstairs to get a towel to clean off Xyra.

When I returned, Zaz was comforting Iz. Little Dib was knocking everything over. Xyra was complaining about Iz. "QUIET!" I shouted. They all stared at me. "Mom's probably sleeping." I explained. "Yeah, but you were the loudest." Little Dib stated. "_You _are getting a time-out. Zaz, get in the playpen. Xyra, go check on Gaz. I'll feed Iz." I said. Little Dib glared at me and sat in the corner. "Only if you get me a pony!" Zaz exclaimed, but ran out of the room when I glared at her. Xyra went to go check on Gaz. When I discovered Iz was asleep, I went to check on Zaz. "Zaz, where are you?" I called.

"Oh, no." I said. Gir had given Zaz and Xyra a ton of sweets and they were H-Y-P-E-R. Mimi was trying to calm down everyone, but not doing much good. "Eeeheehoohoohaha!" Gir said. "Hi, Dada!" Zaz said hastily, running upstairs. I had forgotten about Gir and Mimi, since they were off getting some supplies for Zim last night. "Gir, can you go get Zaz?" I asked. He turned red, saluted, and left. "Xyra, listen!" I commanded her. "Whee! I'm flying! I'm flying!" She said, jumping on the table. Crash! Little Dib was knocking over things in the basement.

"QUIET!" Gaz screeched. Everything stopped. "Get in the playpen!" Gaz commanded, coming downstairs with an ice pack on her head. "You. You're in big trouble." She said, pointing at me. "Me?" I asked. "I was just…going to see Tak." I said, rushing off. "Dib!" Tak squealed, sitting up. "Zim won't let me get up. I'm bored to death. Will you play me a song on the BoogieBot00095?" Tak continued. "I'd be happy to play you a song, but I'll just make it play the music since the BoogieBot00095 is in the other room." I said, rushing into the other room. The music started playing as I hurried back in.

_You're not shy, you get around  
You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground  
You stay up, you won't come down  
You wanna live, you wanna move to the sound  
Got fire in your veins, burning hot, but you don't feel the pain  
Your desire is insane, you can't stop until you do it again  
_  
_But sometimes I wonder, as I look in your eyes  
Maybe you're thinking of some other guy  
But I know, yes I know how to treat you right  
That's why you call me in the middle of the night, you say_

_It's urgent, so urgent, so urgent, just wait and see  
How urgent my love can be, it's urgent  
_  
_You play tricks on my mind, you're everywhere, but you're so hard to find  
You're not warm, you're sentimental  
You're so extreme, you can be so temperamental_

_But I'm not looking for a love that'll last  
I know what I need and I need it fast  
Yeah there's one thing in common that we both share  
That's our need for each other anytime, anywhere_

_  
It gets urgent, so urgent, you know it's urgent  
I wanna tell you it's the same for me  
So urgent, just wait and see, how urgent my love can be, it's urgent  
_  
_You say it's urgent, make it fast, make it urgent  
Do it quick, do it urgent, gotta run, make it urgent  
Wait it quick, want it urgent, urgent, emergency, urgent, urgent, emergency  
Urgent, urgent, emergency, urgent, urgent, emergency  
So urgent, emergency_

"I see. Why don't you relax?" she said, patting the bed next to her. I sat down. "You know how that song reminds you of me?" she said, "There's a song that reminds me of you. It's called 'Mr. Wonderful'. I can't remember how it goes though, sadly. You can search it on your laptop later." "I better get back to the smeets." I said, giving her a kiss.

The smeets where hard to keep up with, but without having any free time, the rest of the day went by quickly and really is nothing but a blur to me now, for tomorrow was the day to remember (that is, if you ignore the third day). I do remember that it ended with me falling asleep in front of my laptop, leaving "Mr. Wonderful" to play until I woke up the next morning.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………………...

It's true! Tomorrow's interesting, but the day after that will be even better! I feel really bad about not posting forever!


End file.
